


The Art of Negotiation

by sinnerqueen



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/F, MILFs, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerqueen/pseuds/sinnerqueen
Summary: Valeera smiled slyly. "What would you give me to tell you?""Is this blackmail Agent Sanguinar?" Lireesa placed a heavy emphasis on the word 'agent' as if to remind her of her place in their professional relationship. A hardness crept into her voice but Valeera only shivered at the sound."I'd be an idiot to blackmail you Ranger-General," Valeera purred. "Think of it more as a trade." She toyed with the buttons of her blouse even as a foot stroked alongside the inside of Lireesa's calf. "You give me what I want and I give you what you want."Lireesa's gaze sharpened. "And what, pray tell, do you want Ms. Sanguinar?""What any girl who's experienced it wants ma'am," Valeera began parting her blouse, "Your mouth on me and your tongue inside me."
Relationships: Valeera Sanguinar/Lireesa Windrunner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Art of Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back with more sexy MILF/Valeera times! Also part of the Bond AU verse!
> 
> Enjoy. <3

Lireesa leaned back in her chair after her aide left for the day. Given the amount of work she still had to do, it was promising to be another long night in the office but for now, she would allow herself to close her eyes for a few minutes before throwing herself back into the mountain of reports.

She must have drifted off at some point because the next thing she knew, a warm pair of hands was sliding up her chest to her shoulders. "Napping on the job Ranger-General Windrunner?," a familiar voice murmured into her ear.

"Agent Valeera Sanguinar," Lireesa said with a slow drawl. "What brings you here?" She cracked open an eye when the hands retreated and the young intelligence officer came into view.

"What? Can't an information specialist come see the Ranger-General?" Valeera leaned against the heavy wooden desk, her legs bracketing one of Lireesa's.

Lireesa arched an eyebrow at her, taking her clothing. She wore the standard uniform of an intelligence officer at home, a black blazer with her division patch on her shoulder and beneath it a red blouse. The blouse itself was a bit outside the norm as most officers most preferred white or the pale blue of House Sunstrider but the color suited her perfectly. Instead of slacks, she wore a skirt that came to about mid-thigh. Just long enough to barely be modest, though at this angle Lireesa could practically see the tops of her stockings. It was definitely out of regulation, but Lireesa found herself not minding the violation nor the view.

Valeera hummed at Lireesa's silence and slipped off her heels, kicking them to the side. "What if I actually came here for a legitimate reason?" She rubbed one silk covered foot over Lireesa's leg.

"Then you would have submitted the information through the proper channels and not here playing footsie with me," Lireesa said dryly. Her fingers started tapping on the arm of her chair as she waited. She knew exactly why Valeera was here. She just wanted to hear the younger woman say it.

The spy had other thoughts. She inspected her nails as if bored but one of her feet toyed with the cuff of Lireesa's trousers. "Oh it's not anything important. I just figured you'd want an update on your daughter is all."

That got Lireesa's attention. Her ears shifted into an alert position even as she remained reclined in her chair. "Which one? Last I checked I had three."

Valeera smiled slyly. "What would you give me to tell you?"

"Is this blackmail Agent Sanguinar?" Lireesa placed a heavy emphasis on the word 'agent' as if to remind her of her place in their professional relationship. A hardness crept into her voice but Valeera only shivered at the sound.

"I'd be an idiot to blackmail you Ranger-General," Valeera purred. "Think of it more as a trade." She toyed with the buttons of her blouse even as a foot stroked alongside the inside of Lireesa's calf. "You give me what I want and I give you what you want."

Lireesa's gaze sharpened. "And what, pray tell, do you want Ms. Sanguinar?"

"What any girl who's experienced it wants ma'am," Valeera began parting her blouse, "Your mouth on me and your tongue inside me."

Lireesa's nostrils flared slightly as she took in a deep breath. "That's certainly an interesting trade. Why my mouth in particular? I remember you taking a great liking to my hands in our previous encounters."

Valeera hummed softly as she shrugged off her blouse, leaving it as a pool of red silk on the desk and showing off the bright red lace bra she wore underneath. The bright splash of color against Valeera's skin attracted Lireesa's eye and the spy smirked. "Oh, I love your hands," she said breezily, "They're absolutely fantastic but I've been dreaming about your mouth for a week now." Her face took on a dreamy look, "I'm wet just thinking about it."

"Show me."

"Excuse me?" Valeera looked startled.

It was Lireesa's turn to smirk. "I want you up on my desk showing me how wet you are."

Valeera's mouth dropped open slightly. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect from the Ranger-General when she walked into her office. At best she had hoped to rile her up enough that they'd go somewhere more private than her office. She definitely didn't expect that she'd have to give her a show.

Lireesa leaned forward, her hand brushing against Valeera's thigh and pressed a button on the underside of the desk. There was a quiet clicking sound and then she was settling back in her seat. "My aide's gone home for the day and now anyone looking for me will know that I am not be disturbed." She tilted her head slightly to the side. "Are you going to show me what I want or an I going to need to show you the door Ms. Sanguinar?"

"I.. yes ma'am," Valeera breathed. The vague threat in Lireesa's eyes had her pulse quickening and she hastened to obey. She push herself up onto the heavy wooden desk reached for her skirt. Her fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt before she put her palms on her legs. She smirked when she watched Lireesa's eyes drop to her thighs and ran her hands slowly upwards. She pushed her skirt up and with a bit of maneuvering, she was able to work the skirt up high enough that that the bottom of her panties could be seen when she spread her legs.

It was certainly a sight, Lireesa thought. Valeera had chosen to wear pair of red lace panties that matched her bra and the seat of it had a dark patch. Her fingers itched to touch Valeera, to run along her skin and peel the garment off her but one look at the smirk on the younger woman's face had her reining in that urge and instead tapping the arm of her chair. It wouldn't do to play into the younger woman's hand too early.

"Well Ranger-General? Is that proof enough for you?" Valeera all but purred as she leaned back on one arm, her other hand flipping the skirt up higher so she could toy with the waistband of her panties. The elastic gave a soft snap when she plucked at it and she swore she saw Lireesa's ears quiver.

Lireesa looked thoughtful and shook her head. "No. You just showed me that you are wet, not how wet."

"Semantics," Valeera said with a pout. In their previous encounters, she'd managed to get Lireesa to at least kiss her by this point but the only contact she had from the older woman so far was that one brief stroke of her thigh. She was starting to feel a little impatient. With that in mind, she toyed more with the the waistband of her panties, letting her fingers dip below them briefly before pulling back out, watching Lireesa's gaze zero in on her hand. "I mean, I guess you could get a proper look if you were to just lean in you know..."

"First lesson in negotiations Ms Sanguinar; semantics are the most important thing." Lireesa flicked her eyes upwards towards Valeera's and smirked back, "And I can see everything just fine from where I'm sitting." She paused, "Everything except what I asked for."

Valeera huffed. "I know how to negotiate just fine Ranger-General." She started to spread her legs wider. "But I'm always... open to suggestions if it's from you." She complied with the request regardless, rubbing her fingers over herself several times. The lace felt rough and damp against her fingertips. The pressure and the friction had her breathing out a sigh before she hooked two fingers into the side of the garment and pulled away.

Lireesa's attention narrowed to the space between Valeera's legs. Her ears twitched at the sound of the soft sigh and the drumming of her fingers sped up as the younger woman revealed herself. Her lower lips were indeed puffy and glistening with slick arousal. She could also see how Valeera shivered upon exposing herself and hummed. "I see that you are open to more than just suggestions from me Ms. Sanguinar."

The words sent a tingle of desire down Valeera's spine. "Oh, I'm open to a lot more ma'am." She watched as Lireesa sat straighter and even started to lean in just a little. It looked like she wasn't even aware she was doing it either. Her smile turned sly and she removed her hand, letting the garment fall back in place. "But I'm not quite that easy."

Lireesa's face snapped up, eyes narrowed, looking deeply annoyed; like someone had taken her favorite toy away.

Maybe someone did and maybe that person was named Valeera Sanguinar.

Valeera hummed and ran her hand up her body, leaving behind a rapidly cooling trail of her own wetness until she reached her bra. With one hand, she deftly reached behind her and unclapsed her bra. She let the garment slip free of her shoulders, tossing it to the floor. With an impish smile, she began toying with her breasts, coating one of them with the remnants of her arousal. Her nipple hardened upon contact, a reaction to the cool touch and Lireesa's dark expression. "I gave you what you asked for ma'am. Now about your end of the bargain."

Something seemed to snap into place for Lireesa as she suddenly smiled. It was the smile of a predator. Valeera felt a new wave of arousal pulse through her.

"Ah," Lireesa purred, as she rose slowly to her feet and leaned in. Her arms settled onto the edge of the desk, bracketing Valeera's body. She nuzzled beneath Valeera's ear and trailed the tip of her nose down along her neck, breathing in the scent of her perfume. It was light but musky, with just a floral hint to it though she couldn't identify which flower. "There is no 'my end' of the bargain to uphold," she murmured as she carefully nosed her way down the younger woman's chest. "It was merely a request; one that you fulfilled admirably and I think that deserves a reward."

It was all the warning Valeera got before Lireesa was sucking lightly at her nipple. She gasped in surprise and her hand flew to the back of Lireesa's head, holding her there. "Oh... I think I like this reward."

Lireesa hummed her agreement as she licked and sucked on first one breast then the other until Valeera was mewling, back arching into her as she clutched her head with one hand. "Please," she panted. "Please."

"Please what?" Lireesa asked as she kissed her way down Valeera's chest, stopping every so often to leave a bruise.

"Please. I want your mouth on me," Valeera whined even as she felt Lireesa hook her fingers into her panties amd started to peel them off. Valeera had to lift her hips a bit to help her.

Lireesa hummed, nipping at her navel, "My mouth is already on you."

Valeera squirmed. "Hah.. that's not what I meant.. and you know it."

Lireesa stopped for a moment and pulled away. Valeera whined but then the older woman was pulling her panties the rest of the way down and resting an ankle on her shoulder. She massaged her calf and turned her head to kiss the top of her ankle. "Show me," she said with a quiet commanding tone that had Valeera shivering all over again. "Show me all the things you want my mouth to do to you."

"Oh Belore," Valeera whispered, eyes wide at the order. If she wasn't before, she was pretty sure she was actually dripping onto the desk with how wet she was. "I.. okay. Okay, one second." She took a moment to resettle herself, shifting more weight to the arm propping herself up before reaching down between her legs. She took a deep breath and began tracing over herself with her finger. Her eyes closed as she recalled the very vivid memories of Lireesa going down on her in the past.

She started to part herself, slicking up her finger with her wetness with Lireesa murmured, "Stop." Valeera stopped mid-stroke and opened her eyes curiously. "Walk me through it," Lireesa said, sounding hoarse, "Tell me what you want as you touch yourself."

Valeera almost stopped breathing. She licked her lips, "Okay um... When I think of you..." She started over again, fingers tracing her lower lips. "You start here, sucking lightly but you don't do that for long. Instead, you open me up with your tongue and then flick the tip of it.." She slid a finger through her center and brushed the tip of it against her clit, "ah! Against me here."

Lireesa kneaded Valeera's calf as she watched intently. Her ears pricked forward to hear the narration as it became more breathless and less coherent; with gasps and 'please' peppered throughout, though the latter came out more and more as Valeera touched herself. She watched her fingers stroke, pinch and even pull at her clit to simulate the things she wanted done to her by mouth and her own mouth watered. She could feel the need rising, the desire to lean in and brush the hand away and take her taste. She willed herself to stay in place. It wasn't time. Soon but not yet.

"Can you come like this?" Lireesa murmured and Valeera arched her back.

"Yes," she hissed. "Yes but.. hnnn.. I don't want to."

"Then how? Show me."

"Oh Belore." Valeera took a deep breath and managed to open her eyes. She recognized the hunger in Lireesa's eyes, the way she sat so still, ears pinned back. She reminded Valeera of a lynx crouching in the foliage of Eversong Woods waiting to pounce and devour her prey. With a shaky breath, she slipped her now drenched finger inside herself. "I, ah, want.." Her finger slipped in easily. "Mm your tongue.. here." Her hips rolled on their own according as she fingered herself slowly. She could feel herself drawing closer to the precipice of her climax and tried to slow down even more. "Please ma'am," she whimpered. "Please. I need it. I need you're tongue inside me, your mouth on me, please." The last please came out as part of a low trembling moan.

It was exactly what Lireesa was waiting to hear. Her chair rolled forward with a sudden clatter and Valeera's leg was left dangling over her shoulder. She pulled the younger woman's hand away with one hand while her other pulled her closer to the edge is the desk. Then, with deliberate slowness, she took Valeera's finger into her mouth and sucked it clean.

Valeera moaned at the sensation of Lireesa's tongue flicking over her finger before it was placed back down on the table. A louder moan escaped her lips as she watched the older woman lower her face until it was buried between her legs. Lireesa's tongue was everywhere. The wet heat of it following the path that Valeera had laid out earlier, sweeping over her labia and then between before flicking against her clit. Moans turned into sharp gasps and hisses of approval when Lireesa brought her entire mouth into play, with suction and a single gentle bite, more a pressing of teeth than a real bite, that had Valeera falling back onto the desk, clutching the edge of it as her hips ground up into the older woman's face. She came with a loud cry and Lireesa's tongue gentled.

Lireesa hummed her approval as Valeera twitched against her face and let her ride it out with soft licks and gentle suction. She didn't give her much time to rest though before she was gripping the younger woman's hips and sliding her tongue into her. A rush of satisfaction ran through her when she heard Valeera shout her name in surprise followed by a long low moan. The leg over her shoulder curled, the heel of it digging into her back, urging her closer. She pressed in as close as she could and feeling Valeera's arms flailing about before a hand landed on top of hers and squeezed.

"Belore, Lireesa," Valeera gasped. She tried to keep her eyes open, to at least lift her head so she could see but she was feeling overwhelmed. Her hands clenched the edged of the desk but she needed more contact. She tried gripping onto the back of LIreesa's hair but the smooth silk strands kept slipping through her fingers. Then she was gripping her own thigh but it wasn't enough, she needed Lireesa. Finally her hand landed on top of Lireesa's and she wormed her fingers beneath the palm, holding it tight. She held on to it as the heat of Lireesa's mouth engulfed her and her tongue maintained a shallow but steady rhythm. Her other hand ended up on her breast and she kneaded it mostly out of reflex but it helped hurry her back towards the edge again.

Lireesa grunted as Valeera squirmed in a desperate attempt for more. She laid her forearm over the younger woman's waist, applying pressure to pin her down as she continued her assault. She filed away how limiting her movements even in this minute way seemed to only spur her on and made a mental note to revisit it later. She knew the younger woman well enough by now that there was always going to be a later.

As Valeera's movements grew more violent, she could feel her inner walls bearing down, desperate for more. She stiffened her tongue and loosened her hold on Valeera's waist just enough that she started to buck wildly against her face as her sharp gasps turned into a loud shout with Lireesa's name on her lips.

Valeera clung to Lireesa's hand as her back arched and her whole body clenched as she tumbled off the edge. She dimly heard herself shout the ranger-general's name but she was too forgone to care about what it meant or how the older woman would react. Her entire world had narrowed to the warmth between her legs and how good she felt as the sharp peak of her climax eased off and she was left chasing the aftershocks.

Lireesa eased her through it by releasing her waist and replacing her tongue with her finger. She kept her other hand, the one captured by Valeera, where it was. That one point of contact served as an anchor point for the two of them. Lireesa's own grip sure and steady while Valeera's squeezed in an unsteady rhythm. Eventually Valeera's released her grip and Lireesa could once again lean back in her seat. She winced at the stiffness of her jaw and the slight pull in her neck at the odd angle she had forced herself into.

She was rubbing both jaw and neck when Valeera managed to push herself off the desk and slip onto her lap with trembling legs. She moved to stop her but the younger woman had managed to wrap her hands about her shoulders and was kneading at the stiff muscles of her shoulders and neck. "Wait."

"I know that wasn't comfortable for you," Valeera murmured as she nuzzled along the length of Lireesa's jaw. "Let me take care of you then I'll give you the information and go home. Please."

It was the please that stopped Lireesa from gently pushing Valeera away and she sighed, relaxing into the younger woman's touch. "Okay but there is no need rush. I have time."

"Mmm," was Valeera's only response.

Lireesa eventually drifted off to sleep under the steady pressure of Valeera's hands against her sore muscles and her soft breath feathering across her skin. When she woke up again, her office was dark and she was alone. There was a note on her desk, thanking her for making her fantasy come true and a short report on Alleria's current whereabouts. Nothing alarming but it was nice to know that her eldest daughter was somewhere safe and endearing that Valeera was keeping an eye on her.


End file.
